


Yūji

by Kanjeng Fushiguro (rocherhazelnut)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, English, Gen, Poetry, Terushima-centric, terushima yuuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocherhazelnut/pseuds/Kanjeng%20Fushiguro
Summary: The blond with a party beat, the center of the field, a friend in every need. Yūーji.
Kudos: 1





	Yūji

_Terushima Yūji._

Vibrant and lively, the captain of Johzenji High; five-feet nine inches tall _Yūji,_ who reliven the summer in a year. The guy who brings out the vibes of positivity, vitality and just enough drops of chastity. Smilling ear to ear, round to the people near, one by one, from his heart, he surges out uplifting spirits around as if it was as natural as breathing. Without hints of being egotistic, not for the sake of boasting himself to feed his self-centeredness, and with no intention in demanding back the things he had given.

Afterall, despite having presumptions pushing him under the _homme fatal_ label, he is always a _chér; l'amour._

The blond with a party beat, the center of the field, a friend in every need. _Yūーji._ The name itself naturally formed a smile on the lips; even just for a little bit at the tip. The sound you can make without having the need to clasp your lips shut. Just like how the name naturally brings out ease with its elegant simplicity; like the breeze swepting away the dusts, along with every worries left behind.

He is _Yūji._

_Terushima Yūji._

And he always will be

laughing, patting your back as he goes,

"It's okay. We can manage through this!"

"Let's just have some fun!"

* * *

_some said,_

_stay close to people_

_who feel like sunshine_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random self-indulgence poetry. Or short story? Thanks for reading anyway! I


End file.
